Undeniable Love
by Delicious Shim
Summary: Yunho merasa punya tanggung jawab dalam menjaga Changmin, magnae kesayangannya. Akan tetapi, saat perasaan lain timbul di hatinya, bisakah dia menyangkal? / HoMin fanfiction / repost my own fic / Yunho x Changmin (and Siwon) / Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Undeniable Love**

Chapter 1 of 2/ Yunho-Changmin/ Siwon-Changmin for this part

NC-17/ Romance-Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Yunho merasa punya tanggung jawab dalam menjaga Changmin, magnae kesayangannya. Akan tetapi, saat perasaan lain timbul di hatinya, bisakah dia menyangkal?

Homin couple, hwaiting!

Read and review, please?

**.**

**.**

Musik berdentum keras dan tawa terdengar dari segala penjuru malam itu. Orang-orang sibuk mengobrol, berpasangan berdua atau bergabung dalam sebuah kelompok kecil. Yunho menarik tangan Changmin untuk menemui Lee Soo Man. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah klub malam pribadi milik SM, merayakan sebuah pesta entah dalam rangka apa.

Changmin berdecak kecil. Dia tidak suka keramaian seperti ini. Kalau tadi Yunho tidak memaksanya, mungkin dia masih bergelung di balik selimut menyelesaikan game Field Runner-nya. Untung saja Kyuhyun dan Minho bilang bahwa mereka juga akan datang, jadi setidaknya Changmin punya teman mengobrol nanti.

"Memangnya Soo Man-sshi mau bicara tentang apa sih, Hyung? Memangnya tidak bisa lewat manajer saja?" Changmin sedikit berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara di sekitar mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Changminnie. Nanti kita dengarkan dia saja, _ne_?" jawab Yunho di telinga Changmin. Mereka sudah berada di depan presiden agensi SM sekarang.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_.." Changmin dan Yunho membungkuk serempak untuk memberi salam pada Soo Man.

"_Aigoo_..tidak usah terlalu formal. Kemarilah, aku ingin bicara" sambut Soo Man, bergeser untuk memberi tempat bagi Yunho dan Changmin di sudut VIP-nya.

Mereka berbicara selama beberapa saat lamanya. Lebih tepatnya, Yunho yang berbicara dengan Soo Man. Sementara Changmin sudah tidak fokus, matanya sibuk berkeliling penjuru ruangan untuk mencari kedua sahabatnya.

"..Min? Changmin? Kau setuju?" suara Yunho masuk ke pendengaran Changmin.

"Eh, apa Hyung?"

"Kau setuju kan kalau kita juga akan mengeluarkan album di Korea sesegera mungkin? Menyusul _single _Jepang kita?" Yunho menjelaskan kepada magnaenya itu.

Changmin mengangguk. Mau menjawab apa lagi, tidak mungkin dia menolak jika Lee Soo Man sendiri yang berbicara langsung kepada mereka. Yunho tersenyum melihat persetujuan dari dongsaengnya dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan bisnis mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" kata Changmin, menahan tangan Yunho yang beranjak pergi. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan obrolan dengan Lee Soo Man dan tengah duduk nyaman di sudut VIP yang ditinggalkannya.

"Aku bosan. Ingin sedikit jalan-jalan," Yunho mengangkat bahu.

Changmin mengangguk ragu. Yunho menyadari hal tersebut dan mengacak rambut Changmin pelan.

"Hei, aku lihat Kyuhyun di ujung sana barusan. Kau bisa meneleponnya untuk memintanya menemanimu," kata Yunho, mulai melangkah pergi.

"_Ne_, baiklah. Dan jangan minum terlalu banyak Hyung!" teriak Changmin sebelum hyung-nya menghilang dari pandangan.

Changmin menggerutu pelan. Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun datang, dia menghabiskan _cocktail_ di gelasnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera pulang ke apartemen mereka yang nyaman. Tapi Yunho tampak bosan dan butuh hiburan. Mau tidak mau, dia menuruti Yunho yang mengajaknya kesini tadi.

"Changmin!" teriakan melengking terdengar dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

Sebuah tawa terdengar menyusul teriakan itu. "Kyuhyun-hyung, lepaskan Changmin-hyungku yang tampan. Dia bisa-bisa kehabisan nafas nanti," Minho menempatkan diri di sebelah Changmin, memberikan Changmin pelukan kecil setelah Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

Ketiga sahabat itu langsung tenggelam dalam obrolan hangat. Kesibukan mereka di grup masing-masing membuat mereka jarang bertemu, kecuali jika sedang ada _event_ bersama seperti SM Town beberapa saat lalu. Kebosanan Changmin seolah menguap saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

"Aku rasa aku tertarik padanya," bisik Siwon pada Yunho. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri bersandar di meja bar, menikmati minuman keras di tangan masing-masing.

Yunho menoleh, mengerutkan dahinya penuh tanya. "Siapa?"

"Changmin."

Jantung Yunho berdegup. Benarkah tadi Siwon menyebut nama dongsaengnya? Atau mungkin dia salah dengar. Mungkin saja tadi Siwon bilang Taemin..atau Sungmin.

"Siapa?" ulang Yunho.

Siwon memberinya tatapan 'kau-tuli-ya?' pada Yunho dan mengulang jawabannya. "Changmin. Max. Choikang. Shim!" katanya, menekankan setiap suku kata.

Yunho tersentak dalam hati. Benar Changmin, dia tidak salah dengar. Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Siwon terkekeh pelan. Yunho menyadari dia menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras dan mengangguk, memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Siwon menatap Changmin yang sedang duduk di sudut tak jauh dari mereka, asyik bercanda bersama Kyuhyun dan Minho. Kaki jenjangnya bergoyang pelan mengikuti musik.

"Lihat dia Yunho. Kau tinggal bersamanya bertahun-tahun dan tidak menyadarinya? _He's such a beautiful boy_. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, dia tampak semakin seksi. _So fucking delectable,_" Siwon menjilat bibirnya, matanya menelanjangi seluruh tubuh Changmin.

Yunho merasa ingin mencongkel mata Siwon dari rongganya.

"Uhhmm..kau tertarik?" tanyanya seperti orang bodoh.

Siwon mengangguk. "Dia _single_ kan? Apakah kau pikir aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Mendapatkan?" cicit Yunho. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Tentu saja aku ingin tidur dengannya. Bayangkan kakinya yang panjang melingkar erat dipinggangmu. Mmmm..Changmin-ah.." Siwon mendesah. "Dan suaranya..aku yakin teriakannya jauh lebih seksi saat aku memasukinya daripada teriakannya di Mirotic."

Yunho menelan ludah.

"Dia..dia masih kecil, Siwon."

"_Fuck_! Kecil? Dua puluh lima tahun dan kau bilang dia masih kecil?" Siwon mendaratkan tatapan tidak percaya pada Yunho.

"Tapi…"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah tahu dia pernah berhubungan dengan siapa saja, Yunho. Changmin sudah bukan anak kecil."

Yunho menggeleng lemah. Dia tahu, tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak ingin mendengar lagi Changmin-_nya_ sudah pernah berhubungan dengan siapa saja, namun Siwon tampak tidak peduli.

"Penyanyi solo itu, Choi Dong-Wook, kau tahu dia kan Yunho? Se7en? Lalu Rain juga. Bahkan Taecyeon juga kupikir sudah pernah mencicipinya," Siwon terus meracau.

Yunho mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan. Kalimat itu..'mencicipi'..seolah-olah Changmin adalah sebuah barang pajangan. Dia tidak terima.

"Tidak boleh," bisik Yunho tajam.

Siwon berdecak pelan. "Apa alasanmu Yunho? Dia bukan milikmu," jawab Siwon.

"Dia dongsaengku."

"Geez, Yunho..kau ini kenapa sih? Kau tidak punya hak mengatur dongsaengmu kencan dengan siapa. Kalau dia ternyata mau tidur denganku, apa kau akan melarangnya?" Siwon menatap Yunho tajam tepat di matanya.

Yunho mematung.

"Atau..kau juga menginginkannya?"

Yunho mengelak, menghindari tatapan mata Siwon. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Marah, cemburu, atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Bukan.. Tidak.." Yunho tergagap. "Maksudku terserah kau. Jangan paksa dia."

"_Good_.." Siwon menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan memaksanya, tentu saja" lanjutnya. Dia menepuk bahu Yunho dan berjalan menuju ke arah Changmin. Yunho hanya bisa berharap semoga Changmin menolak _kali ini_.

Yunho menekan perasaan dingin di ulu hatinya. Benarkah dia baru saja melepaskan Changmin-_nya_ ke Siwon? Kenapa dia merasa sangat tidak karuan?

**.**

**.**

Dengan tegukan paksa Yunho menghabiskan _wine_-nya. Dia berusaha tidak menatap ke arah Changmin, tapi matanya sendiri mengkhianatinya. Yunho menyaksikan dengan jelas saat Siwon membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Changmin dengan sangat intim. Tangannya menggerayang ke pinggang ramping itu. Changmin tampak tidak keberatan, tersenyum dan menyambut ketika Siwon mengarahkan gelas _wine_ ke bibirnya. Saat Siwon mulai menghisap leher putih Changmin, Yunho memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Sesuatu yang mencengkeram hatinya membuat Yunho membuka mata lagi. Di depannya, Siwon mencium bibir Changmin dengan liar. Kyuhyun dan Minho tampak memutar bola matanya melihat pemandangan itu. Sesaat kemudian Changmin sudah setengah berbaring di bawah tubuh Siwon. Yunho menyadari tangan Siwon sudah menelusup ke balik celana jeans Changmin. Wajah magnaenya yang memerah karena nafsu birahi, sungguh suatu hal yang asing bagi Yunho.

"Eww..Siwon-hyung! Kau merebut perhatian Changmin dari kami!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Jangan disini. Aku masih kecil," Minho menimpali, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho mendengar Siwon dan Changmin tertawa kecil. Siwon menarik tubuh Changmin, tetap tidak melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang namja itu. Sambil kembali mencium bibirnya, Siwon membuat Changmin berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar bar. Sekilas, Yunho menangkap mata Changmin yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Changmin.. Changmin.. Changmin.." suara Siwon terdengar berat, matanya menatap Changmin yang terbaring di ranjang apartemen pribadinya. Seluruh kancing kemeja hitam Changmin sudah terbuka, menampakkan perut rata yang menggiurkan.

"Hmm..Hyung.." Changmin tersenyum kecil memberi respon, menopang tubuh dengan kedua sikunya untuk menatap Siwon yang berdiri di tepi ranjang.

Siwon menelan ludah menatap wajah Changmin yang _innocent_, mata bulat itu menatapnya lekat. Sesuatu di sela-sela kakinya merespon dengan cepat. Dia merangkak ke atas ranjang, mendorong bahu Changmin untuk kembali berbaring.

"Nngggh…" desah Changmin saat Siwon menelusurkan lidahnya dari pusar hingga ke lehernya. Napas Siwon yang hangat kini menghembus di belakang telinganya, daerah yang sangat sensitif bagi Changmin.

"Aku sudah lama menginginkanmu, Changmin.." lidah Siwon menelusup ke telinga Changmin, memberikan sensasi hangat dan basah di sana.

"Kau tahu..aku mengobrol sedikit dengan Yunho tadi. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau sudah bersamanya, mengingat kedekatan kalian akhir-akhir ini" kata Siwon sementara jarinya mencubit pelan _nipple_ Changmin yang mulai mengeras. Siwon menciumnya, menghisap bibir bawah Changmin dan memberikannya gigitan kecil. Changmin melenguh menerima serangan lidah Siwon di rongga mulutnya.

Mendengar nama Yunho, sesuatu di hati Changmin tersentak. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin memikirkannya saat ini. Lagipula, dia tidak perlu melibatkan Yunho untuk hal-hal pribadinya. Bahkan Yunho sama sekali tidak menegurnya ketika Siwon mengajaknya keluar bar.

"Euuumhh…tidak Hyung..aku tidak bersama Yunho.." kalimat keluar dari bibir Changmin setelah Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Changmin terengah kehabisan nafas, bibirnya tampak semakin memerah dan seksi.

"Homin.. _love and war_, huh?" Siwon kini berkutat dengan ikat pinggang Changmin. Kemeja Changmin sudah terlepas seluruhnya, menyusul celana jeans-nya kini dilempar Siwon entah kemana.

"Jangan sebut-sebut orang lain Hyung.." Changmin mengangkat pinggulnya, mempermudah Siwon untuk menarik lepas boxer Changmin.

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain malam ini. _I want to fuck you so hard,_ Changmin.." tatapan Siwon terarah ke selangkangan Changmin, matanya menggelap penuh birahi.

Changmin mengeluarkan rintihan kecil ketika bibir Siwon bertemu dengan kejantanannya. Dia menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas untuk menerima lebih banyak sentuhan. Tangan Siwon yang kekar menahan kedua sisi tubuh Changmin supaya tetap tenang.

"Lepassshh..bajumu, lepaskan Hyung.." Changmin mencengkeram bahu Siwon keras-keras ketika kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya ke mulut Siwon.

Siwon merespon, melepaskan kejantanan Changmin yang sedang dikulumnya dengan bunyi 'plop' keras. Dengan terburu-buru, dia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Changmin yang kini sedang mengocok kejantanannya sendiri.

"Oh.._fuck_! Jangan sentuh dirimu _baby_. Itu bagianku," Siwon kembali menelusupkan kepalanya ke selangkangan Changmin. Kedua kaki Changmin tersampir di pundak Siwon. Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas seprai erat-erat ketika Siwon memberikannya hisapan kuat.

Changmin mengeluarkan erangan tertahan saat merasakan orgasmenya memuncak. Pinggulnya bergerak liar, mengikuti irama kepala Siwon yang naik turun.

"Hhhhnnggg… Hyung, aku hampir keluar…hentikan.." Changmin menarik rambut Siwon untuk menghentikan _blow-job_nya.

"Keluarkan di mulutku, _pretty_.. Aku ingin merasakanmu," gumam Siwon tidak jelas, mempercepat jajahan mulutnya di penis Changmin yang kini semakin membengkak.

Lenguhan terdengar keras dari bibir Changmin saat dia orgasme. Cairannya meluncur deras ke mulut Siwon yang langsung menelannya. Siwon menjilat kejantanan Changmin beberapa kali lagi, seolah-olah ingin membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa sperma sebelum merangkak ke atas tubuh Changmin. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke sisi wajah namja itu dan menciumnya ganas. Changmin bisa merasakan cairannya sendiri dari mulut Siwon.

"_You are so hot_! Aku heran kenapa Yunho tidak pernah menyentuhmu. Kalian tinggal serumah, demi Tuhan!" Siwon meraih _lube_ di balik bantal dan melumuri jari-jarinya sendiri. Changmin memejamkan mata saat merasakan salah satu jari Siwon memasuki dirinya.

"_Shut up_! Kubilang jangan bawa-bawa orang lain," desis Changmin. Dia tidak ingin _mood-_nya rusak. Siwon tertawa dan menyerang bibirnya lagi. Changmin menyambutnya antusias. Lebih baik Siwon menciuminya daripada membicarakan Yunho lagi.

_Ah, Yunho.._

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Dia memfokuskan diri pada jari-jari Siwon di _hole_-nya, mendesah keras saat Siwon memasukkan dua jari lagi. Siwon mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan tiba-tiba menghujamkannya kembali, menekuk ujung buku jarinya paling atas dan menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuh Changmin.

"Aaakhh…" erang Changmin.

"Di situ, Changmin? Aku mengenai prostatmu?" tanya Siwon.

"_Yes_, _oh God_.. Hyung, jangan menggodaku lagi.._please_.." Changmin menghentakkan tubuhnya supaya jemari Siwon tertanam lebih dalam.

"Sebut namaku dengan bibirmu, Changmin. Dari tadi aku belum mendengarnya. Kau hanya memanggilku Hyung," perintah Siwon.

Changmin mengigit bibir. Dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa hanya memanggil 'Hyung' kepada setiap partner _sex_-nya. Alasan yang tidak pernah dia ungkapkan kepada orang lain.

"Uuuhhnnngg…_please_ Hyung, _just fuck me_.."

"Namaku, Changmin.." desak Siwon, meraih pinggang Changmin dan menariknya hingga kini dia setengah terduduk di pangkuan Siwon. Changmin menjerit ketika merasakan jemari panjang Siwon menyentuh prostatnya lagi.

"Ngghhhh…Hyung..Siwon hyung.."

Siwon bergumam puas. "_Good boy_! Sudah kuduga suaramu akan terdengar sangat seksi. Kau tidak mengecewakanku."

Changmin berpegangan erat pada lengan Siwon. Dia hanya menurut ketika Siwon memutar tubuhnya, menyuruhnya untuk berbalik. Keningnya basah oleh keringat, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dengan tangan dan kaki gemetar dia menyangga tubuhnya, merasakan Siwon berlutut di belakangnya. Changmin merasa sangat terbuka, menunjukkan _hole_-nya terang-terangan kepada partner _sex_-nya seperti ini. Akan tetapi, posisi inilah yang paling dia sukai, karena dia tidak perlu melihat wajah partnernya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya padamu apakah kau sudah siap atau belum, Changmin. Aku sudah tidak sabar, kau tahu?" suara Siwon terdengar samar di telinga Changmin. Tidak ada jawaban, Changmin hanya merespon dengan menghentakkan pinggulnya ke belakang, menyentuhkan tubuhnya ke ujung kejantanan Siwon.

"Kau juga tidak sabaran rupanya.._cock-slut_..."

Changmin merasakan kedua tangan Siwon meremas bokongnya. Dia menahan nafas saat Siwon memasuki tubuhnya tanpa peringatan.

"Aaaakkh…Hyung…" jeritnya.

"Namaku, Changmin..sebut namaku..."

Tangan Changmin tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya ketika Siwon mulai bergerak dengan gerakan luar biasa cepat. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal, membuat posisinya lebih mudah bagi Siwon untuk keluar masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menyebut namaku, aku akan menghentikan kegiatan kita dan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini," Siwon menggeram, menghujamkan tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Changmin dan dengan tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Jangan..jangan berhenti. _Please_..Siwon hyung. Siwon…" Changmin memaksakan nama Siwon keluar dari bibirnya.

"Oh..Changmin..Changmin. _Why are you so beautiful_?" Siwon menggumam, mempercepat gerakannya karena merasakan Changmin hampir mencapai puncak. _Hole_ Changmin mencengkeram erat kejantanannya, membuat Siwon terengah hebat.

Untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, Changmin orgasme. Cairannya tumpah ke atas ranjang, bahkan tanpa sedikitpun dia menyentuh kejantanannya. Beberapa gerakan kemudian, Siwon menyusul, mengisi tubuhnya dengan cairan hangat.

Tubuh Siwon jatuh di atasnya. Changmin menggeliat melepaskan diri, mengeluarkan Siwon yang masih berada di dalamnya. "Hyung..aku mau pulang," bisiknya pelan.

"Aku masih belum puas Changmin…" Siwon menarik Changmin mendekat, memberikan _kissmark_ di leher dan dadanya.

"Hyung…"

"Apa? Bukankah kau tidak ada jadwal besok?" tanya Siwon, sibuk menjilati bahu Changmin.

"Tidak..tapi..Yunho-hyung.." kalimat Changmin terdengar ragu.

"Yunho sudah mengijinkanku tadi. Dan lagipula, tadi kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak membawa-bawa Yunho malam ini. Hmm?"

Changmin menelan ludah. _Yunho sudah mengijinkan Siwon? _Entah kenapa Changmin merasa sangat terluka mendengar hal tersebut. Dengan putus asa dia mencari bibir Siwon dan menciumnya untuk mencegah dirinya sendiri menampakkan kekecewaannya.

Siwon menafsirkan gerakan Changmin sebagai tanda bahwa dia siap disentuh lagi. Changmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Siwon mulai menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah kembali menegang ke pahanya.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Yunho merasakan kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk dari segala arah. Setelah Changmin dan Siwon pergi entah kemana, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan gelisah, melirik ke sisi penumpang dimana jaket coklat Changmin masih tersampir di situ. Kekecewaannya memuncak ketika dia mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan kosong. Tentu saja Changmin belum pulang. Dia sedang bersama Siwon sekarang. Tanpa sadar Yunho mendesis marah dan melempar sepatunya ke sembarang arah.

Meskipun akhirnya jatuh tertidur, Yunho merasa semakin pusing keesokan harinya. Terhuyung-huyung, dia bergegas ke kamar Changmin. Yunho mendapati kamar Changmin yang masih gelap dan rapi, tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang tidur di dalamnya semalam.

"_Fuck..shit_!" gumam Yunho, memegangi kepalanya yang berputar-putar, mengobrak-abrik kotak obat untuk mencari aspirin.

**.**

**.**

Pukul dua siang.

Changmin belum juga pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Yunho duduk di sofa ruang tengah, mengganti-ganti saluran tivi tanpa berminat menontonnya. Ponselnya tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Dia sudah memutuskan akan menelepon Changmin jika hingga tengah hari dia tidak pulang.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa menjadi pengecut.

Sampai saat ini Yunho masih menyangkal bahwa Changmin tidur dengan Siwon, berhubungan seks lebih tepatnya. Dia menghibur dirinya sendiri bahwa Changmin hanya pergi menginap. Pikiran bodoh, memang.

Dia takut, jika dia menelepon..dia akan membuktikan hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

Pukul empat sore.

Kekhawatiran Yunho mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Dengan gugup dia memencet angka 1, panggilan cepat untuk nomor Changmin.

_Tuut..tuut.._

"Changmin? Changmin…" teriak Yunho ketika seseorang di seberang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yunho! Kau merusak kupingku!" suara di seberang menjawab. Serak dan berat. Itu bukan Changmin.

"Siwon? Kau..kenapa mengangkat ponsel Changmin?" Yunho meremas kepalan tangannya, sudah tahu akan jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Minnie sedang tertidur. Kelelahan setelah..umm, kau tahu? Kami berhubungan seks," Siwon menjawab.

_Minnie? Seks?_ Yunho merasa hatinya remuk. Dia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pulangkan dia Siwon. Sekarang!" geram Yunho, melampiaskan amarahnya ke Siwon yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tidak sekarang Yunho, _please_... Aku akan mengantarkannya nanti. Minnie bilang dia tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Dan aku belum ingin melepasnya. Dia luar biasa seksi, kau tahu. _Cock-whore_..aku tidak menyangka. Aku masih ingin me.."

"_FUCK YOU_! Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang!" sela Yunho, kemarahannya sudah di puncak. Dia melempar ponselnya kelantai hingga terbelah dua. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

**tbc to the next chapter**

**Author's Note:**

Hellooooo... masih ada yang inget saya gak? XDDDD

Ini fic lama, dulu dihapus sama admin ffn. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca dan ngerasa familiar, saya posting lagi :)

Makasih banyak ya yang udah menyerbu DM saya minta fic ini diupload ulang, jadi terharu masih pada inget hehe...

Makin banyak ya author ff Homin, seneng deh liatnya. Jadi pengen balik nulis lagi tapi belum ada motivasi buat nulisnya T_T semoga dengan repost ini jd semangat!

Chapter dua-nya langsung saya post yaa, trauma karena dulu dihapus tepat abis posting chap 2, banyak yg belum baca huhu..

Makasih udah baca, please enjoy the next chap :)))


	2. Chapter 2

**Undeniable Love**

Chapter 2 of 2/ Yunho-Changmin/ NC-17/ Romance-Hurt/Comfort

Warning(s): vulnerable!Changmin, tears, fail!confession -.-

Homin couple, hwaiting!

Read and review, please?

**.**

**.**

"_Pulangkan dia Siwon. Sekarang!" geram Yunho, melampiaskan amarahnya ke Siwon yang tidak tahu apa-apa._

"_Tidak sekarang Yunho, please... Aku akan mengantarkannya nanti. Minnie bilang dia tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Dan aku belum ingin melepasnya. Dia luar biasa seksi, kau tahu. Cock-whore..aku tidak menyangka. Aku masih ingin me.."_

"_FUCK YOU! Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang!" sela Yunho, kemarahannya sudah di puncak. Dia melempar ponselnya kelantai hingga terbelah dua. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin tampak sangat jengkel ketika Yunho berdiri di depannya. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, seolah-olah dia anak kecil yang masih harus dijaga. Seolah-olah Yunho peduli padanya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu menjemputku, Hyung," Changmin bergumam, sibuk memakai jam tangannya. Dia sudah siap dan berpakaian rapi. Siwon langsung membangunkannya setelah pembicaraannya dengan Yunho terputus tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin kalau begitu kau baru pulang besok pagi," suara Yunho bergetar menahan emosi.

"Terserah aku! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku pulang jam berapa. Aku bukan anak kecil!" Changmin berdiri, meraih tasnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Siwon yang menunggu di pintu. Siwon menghentikan langkah Changmin untuk mencium pipinya sekilas.

"_Thank you_, Minnie. Kumohon jangan bertengkar dengan Yunho," bisik Siwon.

Changmin hanya mengangguk singkat, membalas kecupan Siwon di pipinya sebelum mengambil langkah lebar keluar apartemen. Dia mendengar Yunho menyusul cepat di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

Mereka terdiam selama perjalanan, kemarahan terpancar dari keduanya. Changmin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menolak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun, bahkan ketika Yunho dengan sengaja melarikan mobilnya dengan sembarangan.

Changmin masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam apartemen mereka. Dia tidak berkomentar sedikitpun melihat ruang tengah yang berantakan, pecahan ponsel di dekat pintu, bekas-bekas makanan, dan lampu kamar mandi yang dibiarkan menyala. Baru ketika Yunho membanting pintu depan dengan dentuman keras, dia meledak.

"Hyung! Apa-apan kau? Kau marah? Kenapa?! Harusnya aku yang marah karena kau menganggu privasiku!" bentaknya.

"Diam kau, Changmin!"

"Oh..kau menyuruhku diam? Sekarang siapa yang anak kecil? Marah tanpa alasan, sungguh tidak dewasa!" Changmin menaikkan suaranya. Dia yang berhak marah, bukan Yunho. Dia yang punya alasan untuk marah, sementara Yunho tidak.

"DIAM!" Yunho ganti membentaknya. "Aku punya alasan sendiri."

Changmin berdecak kesal. "Apa? Menjagaku? Memenuhi pesan ibuku bahwa kau akan menjagaku? Menjagaku karena kau _leader_? Hah? Jawab aku Jung Yunho!"

Tubuh Yunho bergetar, tangannya mencengkeram kunci mobilnya erat-erat sampai buku jarinya memutih. Dia punya alasan untuk marah. Alasan lain yang belum disebutkan Changmin. Alasan yang bahkan dia tidak yakin sepenuhnya.

"Kalau itu alasanmu..FUCK YOU YUNHO! Jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi dengan tanggung jawab konyolmu. Aku sudah tidak memerlukan penjagaanmu!" Changmin semakin emosi melihat Yunho hanya diam saja.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, Changmin? Kau sudah tidak memerlukanku, hah?" Yunho kini mencengkeram kedua sisi lengan Changmin, memojokkannya ke dinding. Entah kapan dia melangkah maju, dia bahkan tidak sadar.

"Aku. Tidak. Memerlukanmu," ulang Changmin, bertahan tidak menjerit meskipun cengkeraman Yunho di lengannya sangat menyakitkan.

"Oh ya?" Yunho menyerang leher Changmin, mengigitnya tepat di atas _kissmark_ yang dibuat Siwon sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! YUNHO!" Changmin berteriak sekarang, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau perlukan, Changmin," tubuh Yunho sekarang menekannya ke dinding, salah satu tangannya sibuk melucuti pakaian Changmin.

"Yunho, hentikan!"

"Kau perlu ini kan, huh? Pelacur kecil. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau tidur dengan siapa saja?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Apa-apaan kau Yunho!" kini Changmin sudah nyaris telanjang. Kemejanya dirobek paksa oleh Yunho. Celana jeansnya sudah turun hingga ke mata kakinya.

"Diam dan nikmatilah. Kau suka kan diperlakukan seperti ini?"

Changmin merasa tenggorokannya tersekat, setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Bukan hal semacam ini yang dia inginkan dari Yunho. Changmin sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa ketika Yunho mengangkat kedua kakinya sehingga melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk mencegah isakannya.

"Kau suka, huh? Saat kutelpon tadi, Siwon bilang kau _cock-whore. _Benarkah Changmin-ah? Sang magnae sudah dewasa ternyata. Itukah yang kau maksud dengan 'bukan anak kecil lagi', Changmin? Jawab aku!"

"Hentikan..hyung. Jangan lakukan ini padaku, _please.._" Changmin memohon pelan pada hyung-nya.

Yunho tampak tidak mendengar isakan Changmin, dia sibuk menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang di balik jeansnya ke tubuh Changmin. Dengan satu tangan menahan pinggang namja di hadapannya, Yunho berusaha membuka celananya. Tak berapa lama, baik boxer Changmin maupun boxer Yunho sudah terlepas. Changmin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho, menahan dirinya supaya tidak terjatuh.

Tangan Yunho menelusup ke bagian belakang tubuh Changmin, mengusapkan telunjuknya ke lubang hangat di sana.

"Ah, bahkan kurasa kau tidak perlu persiapan lagi? Kau masih.._terbuka. _Berapa kali Siwon memasukimu, hah? _Slut_!"

"Hyung! YUNHO!" pekik Changmin di tengah isakannya.

Rasa sakit menghujam ke seluruh tubuh Changmin ketika kejantanan Yunho memasukinya. Tidak ada kelembutan ataupun perhatian sama sekali. Hanya ada rasa marah dan nafsu yang menguasai Yunho saat itu. Changmin mengigit bibir. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak ke dinding sesuai irama Yunho di pinggulnya. Dia melilitkan kakinya ke pinggang Yunho, terengah-engah mengatur nafas.

"Yunho..Yunho..Yunho…" Changmin menyebut nama Yunho bagai mantra.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Ini yang kau perlukan, hah?" gerakan Yunho semakin liar.

Changmin menggeleng kuat, meskipun dia tidak yakin Yunho menyadari gerakannya. "Hnnnggg…_please_ Yunho..Yunho.."

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Katakan, _bitch_!" kata Yunho, meningkatkan kecepatan gerak pinggulnya.

"Oh..Yunho, _faster..harder._ Yunho..Yunho…" racau Changmin, tak henti menyebut nama Yunho.

"Cih..benar-benar pelacur kecil."

Changmin mencapai puncaknya, cairan putih mengotori kemeja Yunho dan perutnya sendiri. Dia gemetar, merasakan kejantanan Yunho yang masih sangat tegang di dalamnya.

"Hyung…"

Yunho mendesis, "Diam, aku masih belum selesai!"

Tak berapa lama, Changmin sudah terbaring di lantai ruang tamu. Yunho menekuk kaki Changmin tinggi-tinggi sehingga tubuh Changmin seolah terlipat dua. Dia melakukan semua itu tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Changmin.

"Aaaannghhh..Yunho!" Changmin menjerit. Kakinya yang terangkat membuat kejantanan Yunho masuk lebih dalam. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipegang. Lengan Yunho menjadi korbannya, Changmin mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat sementara Yunho mempercepat gerakannya.

Yunho membuat _kissmark_ disekujur tubuh Changmin, seolah-olah ingin menutup semua _kissmark_ yang ditinggalkan Siwon sebelumnya. Napasnya terengah hebat menikmati kehangatan lubang Changmin yang mencengkeramnya erat di bawah sana.

"Aku menginginkanmu sejak dulu, Changmin.." bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

Kalimat itu membuat Changmin ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis. Baru kemarin dia mendengarnya dari Siwon, dan sekarang dari Yunho. Mungkin memang benar bahwa dia adalah _slut_, seperti kata Yunho. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yunho dalam keadaan seperti ini membuat hatinya tercabik. Changmin menginginkan keadaan lain. Kondisi lain. Suasana hati yang lain.

Tak berapa lama, Yunho melenguh di atas tubuhnya. Changmin merasa kejantanan Yunho semakin membengkak dan tahu Yunho sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mempercepat datangnya hal tersebut. Mereka keluar bersama-sama, Yunho memenuhi lubang Changmin dengan cairan seks-nya.

Tanpa menunggu orgasme mereka mereda, hampir saat itu juga Yunho melepaskan diri dari Changmin dan meninggalkannya, terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi. Sementara Changmin masih tergeletak lemah di lantai ruang tamu, telanjang dan merasa sangat kotor.

Menyadari keadaannya, Changmin tertawa miris. Dia berusaha bangkit, mengernyit ketika merasakan sperma Yunho mengucur dari lubangnya. Dengan susah payah Changmin mengumpulkan pakaiannya dan berjalan terpincang ke kamar. Sesampainya di sana, dia mengunci pintu dan menumpahkan tangis yang sejak tadi tertahan.

**.**

**.**

Yunho gemetar di bawah _shower_, memeluk kedua kakinya erat-erat. Dia sudah menyakiti Changmin, dongsaengnya sendiri, namja yang dia _cintai_.

"Maaf..maafkan aku Changmin..Minnie _baby_..maafkan aku," bisiknya kalut.

Berkali-kali Yunho membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tersedak air matanya, ingatannya melayang ke beberapa menit yang lalu saat dia merasakan tubuh Changmin di tubuhnya. Itu pertama kali dia menyentuh Changmin. Melakukan sesuatu yang sudah dia inginkan sejak lama. Tapi semuanya terasa salah. Salah dan menyakitkan.

Yunho tahu dirinya sama sekali tidak mabuk. Dia hanya kalap dan marah. Kecemburuan menguasai dirinya. Selama ini dia hanya bisa menyaksikan ketika Changmin berada di pelukan namja lain, dijemput atau diantarkan pulang hingga tengah malam. Yunho hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Biasanya di malam-malam seperti itu Yunho akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mabuk, atau mencari seseorang yang bisa menjadi pemuas nafsunya, meskipun pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Changmin.

Dia mengutuk dirinya ketika mengingat kalimat-kalimat kasar yang dia tujukan pada dongsaengnya. Sungguh, Yunho tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Changmin pasti sakit hati dan marah padanya. Yunho tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

_I love you._

Hanya tiga kata itu yang ingin Yunho katakan pada Changmin. Tiga kata yang membuatnya bertahan menghadapi kecemburuannya. Yunho sadar bahwa Changmin _tidak_ mencintainya. Selama ini dia hanya mengubur tiga kata itu di hatinya. Yunho tidak berani menyatakannya, takut jika Changmin akan pergi.

**.**

**.**

Atmosfer kecanggungan kuat mengambang di apartemen mereka keesokan harinya. Saat Yunho melangkah keluar kamarnya, dia mendapati ruangan sudah dirapikan dan rasa bersalah menyengat ulu hatinya.

Changmin duduk di kursi dapur, diam-diam menyesap kopi paginya. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali saat Yunho menyusul duduk di meja yang sama. Mereka hanya duduk tenang selama bermenit-menit, menghindari tatapan satu sama lain.

Suara kursi berderit membuyarkan keheningan pagi itu. Changmin melangkah ke _counter_ dapur, membawa cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong. Dia menyalakan air, mencuci tangannya lebih lama dari biasa.

"Hyung.." kata Changmin pelan.

Yunho mendengarnya. "Yeah?" jawabnya.

"Aku..aku akan pindah," Changmin bersandar di _counter_, menghadap Yunho.

"A-aku pindah pagi ini. Nanti siang akan ada jasa pindahan yang mengambil barang-barangku. Aku rasa…lebih baik.." lanjut Changmin.

Punggung Yunho tampak menegang sementara dia menatap nanar ke lingkaran hitam di dalam cangkir kopinya. Dia mengedip dan merasakan setetes air mata yang meluncur tidak tahu malu.

"Yeah.." katanya.

"Pindah..lebih baik," Yunho tahu suaranya hanya berupa bisikan.

_Pengecut. Pengecut kau Yunho! Katakan padanya sebelum terlambat._

Yunho mencengkeram cangkirnya. Changmin akan pindah. Pergi dari sisinya. Changmin memang tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Hyung.."

"…."

"Yunho-hyung?" Changmin kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Yunho.

"Huh?"

"Sebelumnya..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Changmin pelan, suaranya diliputi keraguan.

_Oh_, pikir Yunho. Pasti dia akan mengatakan dia sudah punya orang lain dan akan tinggal bersamanya. Changmin akan mengatakan dia membenci Yunho setengah mati sampai-sampai dia harus pindah. Dia akan..

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-hyung.."

_Apa?_

Changmin menarik nafasnya, menguatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan.

"Maaf, Hyung..aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tahu kau akan membenciku karena hal ini, setelah semua yang terjadi. Hyung, kau boleh melupakan semuanya. Aku..aku hanya ingin mengakui perasaanku."

_Maaf? Benci?_ Bukankan Yunho yang harus mengatakan hal-hal tersebut?

"Changmin..aku tidak membencimu," Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya perlahan.

"Oh..aku senang mendengarnya."

Hening lagi.

"Changmin..aku..maafkan aku."

"Yeah..aku juga Hyung.." Changmin melangkah mundur. "Aku rasa..aku harus menyiapkan diri," suaranya bergetar.

Yunho mendongak dan mendapati mata coklat Changmin sudah dipenuhi air mata. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yunho membuat dongsaengnya itu menangis. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Detik berikutnya, Changmin tenggelam dalam pelukan erat Yunho.

"Maaf..Changmin, maafkan aku.." gumam Yunho berulang-ulang.

Pakaian Yunho basah oleh air mata. Changmin gemetar di pelukannya, menangis di pundak Yunho. Hati Yunho pecah berkeping-keping melihatnya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu pengecut selama ini?

"Changmin…_I love you._"

Yunho merasakan tubuh Changmin menegang mendengar kalimat itu. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho.

"Jangan..jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menghiburku Hyung.." desis Changmin.

Panik terpancar dari mata Yunho. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat dan meraih tangan Changmin.

"Tidak, tidak.. Changmin, aku sungguh-sungguh," Yunho menatapnya.

Lagi-lagi Changmin mendesis. "Aku tidak perlu kata-kata penghiburan. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Changmin.. kumohon, aku tidak bercanda. _I love you._"

Changmin kini diliputi emosi. Berani-beraninya Yunho…

"Kau mengatakan itu setelah mendengar pengakuanku? Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri untuk menghiburku Hyung. Tenang saja, kita masih rekan kerja. Aku tidak akan menaruh dendam padamu hanya karena hal ini. Aku..- mmhmmf"

Kalimat Changmin terhenti saat Yunho menciumnya. Ciuman pertama mereka, basah oleh air mata dan keputusasaan. Lidah Yunho masuk ke bibir Changmin yang terbuka, mendominasi ketika dia menemukan lidah Changmin. Yunho mengeratkan tautan jemarinya dengan jemari Changmin, memegangi pinggangnya erat-erat dengan satu tangan.

Mereka berdua terengah kehabisan nafas ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Changmin menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Yunho, menenangkan dirinya.

"_Please_..jangan lakukan itu Hyung," bisik Changmin.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan kalimat itu, Changmin..lihat mataku, tolong.." Yunho memohon, menciumi rambut Changmin berkali-kali.

Tangan Yunho mengangkat dagu Changmin, ibu jarinya perlahan menelusuri bibir bawah namja itu yang memerah karena ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Mata Changmin masih terpejam erat, menahan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir.

"Changmin, lihat aku…"

Saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, hitam dan coklat, hati Changmin seolah meledak. Tatapan itu sama seperti saat Yunho melihatnya pertama kali, tulus dan _innocent_. Tatapan saat Yunho menguatkan diri untuk tidak menangis di atas panggung. Seketika Changmin tahu bahwa Yunho berkata jujur. Sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan disana.

"Katakan lagi..." bisik Changmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Changmin."

Sekali lagi, jarak tipis di antara bibir mereka terhapus. Kali ini Changmin yang memulai ciuman mereka. Yunho memegangi kedua sisi wajah Changmin, mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke pipi namja itu.

"Oh.._God_..Changmin, _I love you,_" Yunho terengah.

Changmin hanya mengangguk. Dia memeluk Yunho semakin erat, seakan takut kalimat itu akan hilang jika Changmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku menyakitimu. Maafkan aku Changmin, sungguh. Aku..aku cemburu dan marah dan..dan.."

"Sshh..sudah Hyung, aku sudah memaafkanmu," Changmin berbisik, mengusap-usap punggung Yunho untuk menenangkannya. Mereka diam dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat, meresapi apa yang baru terjadi. Kemudian Changmin mendorong bahu Yunho, sebuah senyum melekat di wajahnya.

"Jadi, bisakah kita memulai dari awal lagi?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku bodoh karena tidak mengatakan ini padamu sebelumnya. _I love you. I love you. I love you"_

Changmin tersenyum dalam tangisnya, "_Kiss me again_, Hyung!"

**Fin**

**Shi's Note:**

Yay selesai repost-nya! Jadi saya udah nggak punya utang lagi ya teman-teman, jangan teror saya di DM lagi hehehe..

Moga2 bisa cepet balik dengan karya baru.

Terimakasih udah baca, saya minta pendapatnya lewat review... *winks*


End file.
